Sacrifice of Angels
In the Dominion invasion ' |image= |series= |production=40510-530 |producer(s)= |story= |script= Ira Steven Behr and Hans Beimler |director= Allan Kroeker |imdbref=tt0708595 |guests=Andrew J. Robinson as Garak, Jeffrey Combs as Weyoun, Marc Alaimo as Dukat, Max Grodénchik as Rom, J.G. Hertzler as Martok, Melanie Smith as Tora Ziyal, Casey Biggs as Damar, Chase Masterson as Leeta and Salome Jens as Female Changeling |previous_production=Favor the Bold |next_production=You Are Cordially Invited |episode=DS9 S06E6 |airdate=3 November 1997 |previous_release=(DS9) Favor the Bold (Overall) Scientific Method |next_release=(DS9) You Are Cordially Invited (Overall) Year of Hell Part 1 |story_date(s)=Unknown |group="N"}} (2374) |previous_story= Scorpion Part 2 Favor the Bold |next_story= The Gift The Raven }} =Summary= With Sisko in command of the Defiant, the Federation fleet reaches the Dominion line of ships standing between it and Deep Space Nine. Sisko orders his troops to target only the Cardassian vessels, hoping to provoke them into breaking formation. On the space station, Damar — Gul Dukat's aide — is concerned that Kira, Jake, and Leeta might try to sabotage their plans again, so Dukat orders them held for questioning. The minefield that barricades the wormhole will be destroyed in hours, allowing thousands of waiting Dominion ships to invade the Alpha Quadrant and defeat the Federation. Although Dukat catches on to Sisko's plan, he lets his enemy through with hopes of toying with him later. Knowing it's a trap, Sisko insists on staying his course. Meanwhile, Odo is upset when he learns that Kira has been arrested. The battle rages on, and the Defiant is the only ship to get through the Dominion line, with the help of Worf's Klingon reinforcements. On the station, Quark and Ziyal break out Rom, Kira, Jake and Leeta from prison. As Odo joins forces with his former comrades, Rom and Kira hurry to cut off power to the weapons array which will detonate the minefield, but are too late. Grimly, Sisko exercises his only remaining option and takes the Defiant into the wormhole. Inside the wormhole, the entire Dominion fleet — and certain destruction — awaits the single ship. Suddenly, the wormhole aliens communicate with Sisko — they do not want him to die. Sisko pleads with them to save the Bajorans, who created an entire religion around them. He is then abruptly returned to the Defiant, but the enormous Dominion fleet still approaches. Sisko gives the order to fire, but the ships are hit with a series of energy jolts and mysteriously disappear. Dukat is shocked when the Defiant emerges from the wormhole — alone. As Sisko opens fire in the station, Damar learns 200 more Federation ships are headed their way. The Dominion troops are all ordered to retreat to Cardassia, and Dukat asks his daughter to accompany him, but Ziyal refuses. She reveals that she helped Kira and the others escape from the holding cell, but she tells Dukat that she loves him just before Damar kills her. Devastated, Dukat remains — a shell of his former self — while the others evacuate and Sisko and the crew joyfully return home, achieving a major victory in the ongoing war. =Errors and Explanations= Nit Central # Cableface on Saturday, December 05, 1998 - 12:32 pm: After the Klingons appear, several birds-of-prey team up with the Defiant, and make a run for it. They are picked off one by one until only the Defiant makes it through.But look closely at the B-O-P to the right of the defiant just before they come to the huge dominion cruiser that blows up; it's difficult to see, but it seems to lose a wing for no reason. Neil on Thursday, January 13, 2000 - 10:25 am: I don't think anyone answered the question about the K BOP losing its wing suddenly but if you use freeze frame you see a ball of blue light hit it which I think is a Dominion torpedo or something. cableface on Saturday, January 15, 2000 - 5:44 pm:''Having looked at it quite a few times, I think you're right. ''Seniram 11:34, October 15, 2017 (UTC) Either that or excess stress on the wing joint. # Also, where was the Enterprise-E?One of the most powerful, advanced ships in the fleet, and they didn't use it for a decisive battle? Johnny Veitch on Sunday, December 06, 1998 - 8:40 am: I remember thinking that myself. They wouldn`t have had to pay any of the TNG cast, but we could have had a close flyby of a starship with "NCC-1701-E" written on it and to have a character refer to Captain Picard. Seniram 11:34, October 15, 2017 (UTC) Enterprise was probably needed elsewhere. # Chris Booton on Sunday, December 06, 1998 - 12:01 pm: It's established that there are Jem'hadar ships guarding DS9 right? So why don't any of them engage the Defiant when she's about to enter the wormhole? They were probably held back to protect the station, especially as the Dominion leadership expected reinforcements to come through the wormhole. # Corey Hines on Sunday, December 06, 1998 - 12:54 pm: Are we to actually believe that all 2800 Dominion ships could fit inside the wormhole? Aaron Dotter on Sunday, December 06, 1998 - 5:23 pm: I don't think that all the ships would go through the wormhole in a big formation, but probably in lines of smaller ones. # Cableface on Tuesday, December 08, 1998 - 12:47 pm: Why didn't the Cardassians use Dreadnaught missiles? They're unmanned, and virtually unstoppable. It’s not that I want to see the Feds lose, I just think the Cardies would have been using everything they had. Seniram 11:34, October 15, 2017 (UTC) Maybe the Cardassians stopped using them after the apparent failure of the one they sent after the Maquis. # Cableface on Tuesday, December 15, 1998 - 2:03 pm: Sisko's "trip" in the wormhole contains people he knows, Kira , Odo etc. but it also has Damar. To my knowledge, they've never met, so why would he be there? Corey Hines on Tuesday, December 15, 1998 - 8:13 pm: Sisko did meet Damar, in Apocalypse Rising. # Cableface on Tuesday, December 15, 1998 - 2:10 pm: Cast your mind back to The Best Of Both Worlds part 2 - one of the best. Starfleet loses 39 ships at Wolf 359. Shelby says they'll have THE FLEET back up in a year (emphasis mine)This implies that those 39 ships comprised most of the fleet.So now, 6 or 7 years later, Starfleet loses nearly 140 ships in the ninth fleet, but still has 600 to send to DS9 with more ships engaged in other battles. Consider that according to various sources, it took years to build one ship, the Enterprise-D, how did they get built up so fast? MK on Wednesday, March 03, 1999 - 8:12 am: Maybe Shelby says "the fleet", not meaning Starfleet as a whole but rather one of the fleets within it. From my understanding, the current US Navy has several fleets - in the Atlantic, Pacific etc. Maybe the 'fleet' that got whipped by the Borg was just whichever 'unit' was closest at the time. I find it hard to believe that even 6 or 7 years ago 39 ships was the majority of Starfleet's strength. Besides, if Starfleet had been decimated, why didn't someone else take advantage? (e.g. the Romulans). That might imply that there were other 'fleets' patrolling the borders too far from Earth to help. Mike Konczewski on Wednesday, March 03, 1999 - 8:15 am: Shelby could also have been referring to fleet strength during peacetime. Since the Federation is now at war with the Dominion, they would naturally increase the size of the fleet. Plus, there are Klingon and Romulan ships involved in the Dominion war; Wolf 359 was a Federation only battle.Ed Jefferson (Ejefferson) on Thursday, February 18, 1999 - 2:29 pm: A lot of the fleet was made up of hastily constructed ships, like combinations of Intrepid (i.e. Voyager) and Excelsior hulls. There's pictures of several of them in the DS9 tech manual. Also Starfleet has upped its operations in recent years, after meeting the Borg (maybe they brought it to a low level recovering from the war with the Cardies in the 2350s?) Also remember that the Ent D was a massive ship in comparison to Voyager, the Defiant, Excelsior etc. so it is bound to take longer to build. Also some ships did not have all their interior space filled ie. living quarters. # Red.baron on Sunday, January 24, 1999 - 4:50 pm: In the battle scenes, there were no names or registry numbers on the Galaxy class ships. Cableface on Saturday, January 30, 1999 - 12:01 pm: Red.Baron, if you look at the first Galaxy class that passes the cardassian ship at the start of the fight, you can kinda see a dark strip on the saucer, right where the name and number would usually be. You can't read anything but i'd say that's the reg. ''Seniram 11:34, October 15, 2017 (UTC)''These were hastily built spaceframes, which were sent out in emergency configuration. # Ryan Smith on Friday, January 29, 1999 - 6:40 pm: I'm guessing Admiral Ross gave Sisko his assignment as station commander back. There's no acknowledgment that he did in this episode.Adam Howarter on Saturday, January 30, 1999 - 3:38 am: I think that's a safe bet. The only question I have is... isn't a flag officer on the base? Seniram 11:34, October 15, 2017 (UTC) Sisko has a better understanding of the situation than a higher ranking officer brought in from outside. In any case, the Bajorans would consider any such move to be an insult against their Emissary. # Keith Alan Morgan on Friday, April 30, 1999 - 7:00 am: Early in the show Major Kira suggested blowing up the power to the station weapons, but when Kira and Rom race down to cut the power, Rom is very careful about cutting power. Why doesn't Kira just take her weapon and blast the 'wires?' That could do more harm than good. # So why didn't Gul Dukat kill Damar for shooting Ziyal? He was in shock? # Neil on Friday, December 03, 1999 - 6:23 am: When in the wormhole Dax says there are mulitple warp signatures ahead. But ships don't use warp drive in the wormhole, or do ships with a warp drive give out a warp signature regardless of whether they are using it or not? Logically, it would be the latter. # Jesse on Wednesday, March 29, 2006 - 12:15 pm: The episode Apocalypse Rising established that Worf commands the Defiant. As such, then, Sisko has NO BUSINESS WHATSOEVER sitting in that center chair. Superior rank does NOT entitle an officer to usurp someone'e command. If anything, Sisko should be in a flag bridge or something like that where he commands an overall mission but not the ship itself. (There's a great illustration of this fact, unfortunately entirely noncanon, in the book "Best Destiny." Kirk's father, Commander George Kirk, is in command of a scouting mission. The captain of the E, Robert April, is present but explains to a young Jim Kirk that his father, while possessing a lower rank, still has command and it would be wrong for April to intervene in his authority. It's well thought out.) LUIGI NOVI on Wednesday, March 29, 2006 - 5:03 pm: Worf commands the Defiant in Sisko's absence, just as Kira commands DS9. =Notes= Category:Episodes Category:Deep Space Nine